Let's Not Play Romeo and Juliet
by YouGotBurned
Summary: After Stevie and Zander finally becomes a couple, things aren't what they both expected. Will they be able to ignore the disapproving looks of Zander's parents, Stevie's older brothers, and the rest of the student body including their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's not play Romeo and Juliet**

**Summary: After Stevie and Zander finally becomes a couple, things aren't what they both expected. Will they be able to ignore the disapproving looks of Zander's parents, Stevie's older brothers, and the rest of the student body including their friends? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. **

_"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Stevie frowned as she finished reading the line of the play she despised the most. She hated the whole thing. She hated how it only took four days for them to meet, fall in love, and die. It was too unreal and Stevie wasn't much for the unnatural/ fiction kind of stuff. That doesn't mean she doesn't want her own fairytale ending someday. She wanted to live happily ever after and be swiped off her feet by her own prince charming.

But not like Romeo and Juliet. She often thought about how messed up it was to end a story like that. Romeo and Juliet going through all that trouble just to be with one another and it ended like that. William Shakespeare must have been unlucky in love at the time. It was cruel, but not impossible. It could happen; two people in love doing something stupid because their parents don't approve. Of course, Stevie would never do something so stupid like that.

"Stevie, the bell rang." Her friend Nelson said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She looked up at the clock on the wall and quickly jumped up and gathered her things. After making sure her backpack was zipped completely, she started out of the room with Nelson following in pursuit.

"Hey, wait up!" He called after her.

Sighing, she stopped briefly so the nerdy boy could catch up. "What? I'm in a hurry."

"Why? We don't have band practice today and I know you don't have to work."

"Stalker!" Stevie accused.

Nelson stopped with his eyes wide in surprise. "No, no, no!" He said frantically waving his hands around. The last thing he wanted was to seem like a stalker especially to the girl he likes. A lot.

She chuckled. "I'm kidding, Nelson."

"I knew that." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. After a few minutes of silent walking, Nelson decided to speak up. He's never been good at awkward moments. "So why are you in a hurry?"

She shrugged. "Just have something to do."

"I bet it involves Zander." Nelson muttered looking down at his feet like he didn't say anything.

"And what if it is?" She asked stopping in her place and turning to the boy.

He shrugged. "You two have just been spending a lot of time together. I was just saying…"

"It's cool." Stevie said. "But, hey, I really need to go. So…"

"Talk to you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Totally." She said before hurrying off in the direction of the band room.

~How to Rock~

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their death. Tell me that we belong together…" Zander stopped when he heard clapping from the door.

Smiling, he put his guitar down and walked over to the person. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. When they finally parted a little out of breath, the girl smiled and tucked a brown curl behind her ear. "Dang, I must be really late."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the couch. They sat down still hand in hand. "No actually… I just missed you."

"Okay, well I missed you too." She smiled. "What was the song you were singing?"

"I'll be by Edwin Mccain."

She nodded. "I like it. It suits you."

"It reminds me of you, Stevie. Sort of. The passion I mean." He kissed her hand. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Huh? Tell our families and friends? I'm not sure. My brothers… aren't the most accepting." Stevie said. "Of course, I never turn down a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie paced back and forth while waiting for Zander to come. Tonight was the night. Their secret will be reviled which she was thankful for. Lying to her best friend and family was not easy. Kasey was the first friend she has ever had that was of the female gender and the last thing she wanted was to lose her. It also killed her to keep this from Nelson and Kevin. They've been friends even longer and always hung out together. They tell each other nearly everything.

Now for her family. She could keep it from them. The last thing she wanted was for her brothers to get all on Zander's case. She knows they mean well, but it got annoying. They have scared several boys off which she was now thankful for. Her dad was the same way. She was his only little girl and overprotected her sometimes. Telling them will be hard. The only person who will welcome him with open arms was her mother.

She was also scared about how Zander's family will react. She has meet them countless of times since they started Gravity 5 and they liked her, but that still made her worry. What if they really didn't like her as much as she thought they did? What if they thought she was bad for their son? She could only think of the worst.

"Stevie, a mighty handsome young man is here to see you!" Her mother called. Stevie smiled and took one last look in the mirror before practically bolting down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Zander." Stevie greeted him with a one armed hug while mouthing a thank you to her mother. As the weeks went by, Mrs. Baskara has picked up on the blooming relationship between her daughter and Zander Robbins. She figured they were keeping their relationship a secret and decided never to confront Stevie about it. She trusted her and him.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Robbins." She said.

He nodded. "You too, Mrs. Baskara."

"Please call me Cindy."

"It's nice to see you again, Cindy." Zander said giving a little bow which earned a secret pinch from Stevie. He looked at her with a confused look. She shook her head and pulled him to sit on the couch.

"Where's the boys?" Stevie asked noticing that her brothers and father were missing which was weird since they were always home.

"They went to get some pizza. I hope you like pizza." She said looking at Zander when she said the last part.

He nodded. "Pizza's good."

The three sat in almost complete silence as they waited for the others. Sure Zander would whisper something in Stevie's ear and she would burst out in unstoppable giggles which made Cindy totally confirm why this boy was here and wanting to talk to her and her husband. She obviously approved of the relationship. Zander was a nice guy and so far really good to her daughter.

"Whose truck is in my spot?"

Zander jumped at the booming voice coming from the entrance way. Why did it have to be his? He thought while looking at Stevie who shook her head. She could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

"Honey, you need to meet someone." Cindy quickly said trying to get Mr. Baskara settled.

Stevie sunk back into her seat and secretly grabbed a hold of Zander's hand. She was trying to reassure him that everything will be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be. Normally, her dad was great. One of the best a girl could have, but on days when his day didn't go as planned or his boss had worked him too hard, he was mean and very irritable. This was defiantly one of these days.

Mr. Baskara walked into the room holding a large pizza. He looked among the three people sitting in the living room. He easily recognizes his wife and daughter, but the boy who was sitting way too close to Stevie for his comfort was a complete stranger. "Who's that?" He growled giving the poor boy an evil glare.

"This is Zander, Stevie's friend." Cindy said giving the worried Zander a smile before taking her husband's hand and making him sit next to her.

"Hey, Mr. Baskara, it's nice to meet you." Zander said holding out a hand for the older man to shake, but was shot down by a hard glare.

"What are you here for?"

Cindy shook her head. "Roger, be nice." She ordered before turning to Zander. "Sorry for that."

"It's fine. I can tell it's been a long day. How about I come back another time?" He suggested.

"Good." Roger mumbled earning a mean look from both his wife and daughter. "I guess… you can stay." He said crossing his prodigious arms.

Zander gulped and looked at Stevie for reassurance before continuing to speak. She attempted a smile, but couldn't seem to find one. She was already scared about how her dad would react before all this, but now she was terrified which was rare.

She didn't know what was going to happen or how her dad would react to her new boyfriend who he already seemed to hate. "Where are Kyle, Bryce, Lucas, and Samuel?" She piped up trying to get the conversation rolling.

"Kyle and Bryce decided to go to that party. Lucas is on a date and Samuel is sleeping over at a friend's house." Her father said still looking angry, but not so much.

Stevie sighed in relief. She knew how protective her brothers could be and if they were here, everything would be much more complicated. Stevie knew that telling them later and separate would be the best way to go. "Um… Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you."

"More like ask." Zander said finally able to speak.

Cindy and Roger exchanged glances one smiling big and one looking madder than ever. "Go on." Cindy encouraged.

"Well… you see Stevie and I have been friends since I moved here." He turned so that he was looking at Stevie and it instantly made his worries go away. "She was my very first friend here and I really like her… a lot…"

"Wait, are you Zander Robbins?" Roger suddenly asked.

"Yes sir…"

"No."

"No… what?" Zander asked confused.

"You cannot date my daughter."

"Dad!" Stevie cried jumping up. "Why?"

Roger frowned. "His parents are jerks and it won't surprise me that he is one too."

"Roger, honey…"

"No, Cindy." He shook his head. "Get out."

"What?" Zander just stood there confused as to what had just happened. Was this man really punishing him for something his parents must have done?

"I said. Get out." He repeated, but Zander didn't move. He was shocked.

Zander looked over at Stevie who had tears in her eyes. "You should go." She mouthed before turning and running to her room leaving him alone wither angry dad and shocked mom.

"Mr. Baskara, I…"

"Need to leave." This time it was Cindy who gave the order. "I'll walk you out." She said before grabbing his arm and softly pulling him towards the front door. When the door closed, she spoke again. "I do not agree with his choice. I fully support you dating my daughter and I will try to convince him, but in the meantime, please do not come back over."

"I promise." He whispered looking at his feet. He was about to say something else, but when he looked back up, Cindy was gone and he was forced to leave with a million questions racing through his mind.

_**A/N My apologizes about the extremely overdue update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. They warm my heart **_


	3. Chapter 3

When Zander finally managed to drive himself home and not go into an emotional breakdown, he avoided his parents at all costs. There was no way he could see them right now without blowing up and possibly getting grounded which wasn't on his to do list for that day. And because everything else didn't go as planned, he needed at least one thing to.

"Zander, what's wrong?" He heard his mother call from outside his locked door. "Haven't I told you not to lock your door?"

Rolling his eyes, he just pulled his pillow over his head to cover his ears. "I'm naked!" He lied.

"I gave birth to you, Zander George. I know what you look like." She countered. "Now open this door or you're grounded for a month and that includes no band stuff."

At the threat of not being able to play his ukulele, he practically ran across his room and flung the door open before storming back to his bed and barrowing his face in his pillow. "What's wrong?" His mother asked sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing his back.

"I really don't want to talk about it especially to you." He mumbled.

She was taken aback by this comment. What could she have possibly done to hurt her son? She hasn't even seen him since earlier this morning. "What?"

"I can't… date… Stevie."

"Stevie?"

"The bass player for my band."

"Did she deny you?"

Zander sat up, pushed past his mother and walked towards the door ready to make his escape when needed. "No… her dad has forbidden any contact with her."

"Why?"

"Really? Does Mr. Baskara ring a bell?"

Mrs. Robbins jumped up anger clearly seen on her face. "You mean you're dating a Baskara!"

"Use to be. Thanks to you and dad." He huffed.

"Good. That girl is bad news and so is her family. It's good that you stay clear of her."

"Mom!" He yelled surprise that his own mother would try to separate him from Stevie, the most amazing girl he has ever met.

"I'm serious." She said before getting up and storming out of the room to talk to her husband about all this. She was determined never to have her son in any type of a relationship with any person with the last name Baskara.

Zander fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands and that's how he stayed for the rest of the night.

~How to Rock~

Monday morning came too soon for Nelson. He hated the fact of having to wake up so earlier after stupidly staying up and playing Furious Pigeons all weekend. Of course, he took full responsibility for him falling asleep in his first three classes and ended up getting detention after school. "I can't believe this!" He complained to Kevin as they walked to lunch.

"You're the one who fell asleep." Kevin shrugged.

"How did you managed not to?" He asked after plopping down in his usual seat.

Kevin smirked and pulled out a small bottle from his backpack. "5 hour energy."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Nelson said while taking a big bite of his barbeque sandwich.

"Well, I've…" Kevin started to say before he was cut off by Kacey yelling something at them.

Nelson couldn't help but see the anger in three of his fellow band mates. He saw how Stevie avoided Zander like a plague and how Zander tried a little too hard to get Stevie to talk to him. The situation shocked Nelson because he knew the two really well and they hardly seriously fought. He knew this was bad, but not one of them has come to talk to him.

Of course, he had his suspicions about why they have been so secretive the past few weeks and are now fighting, but he truly didn't want to believe it. Even though his feelings for Stevie were slowly decreasing to just a close friendship, he still cared for her and didn't like seeing her like this especially if it's because of boy.

He was determined to find out how Zander at hurt her and he wasn't giving up.

~How to Rock~

After school, Stevie made an excuse as to why she couldn't attend band practice. She knew she wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Zander for more than two minutes before he would try to talk to her about Friday night and she couldn't handle it right now.

All weekend she had been dreading Monday because of that reason. After her dad banned her from ever dating Zander and pretty much any contact with him and his family, she spent the rest of the weekend sulking and trying hard not to think about him or trying to forget her feelings and move on. However, it didn't work. She still cared deeply for the ukulele player.

"Stevie!"

She started to run when she heard his voice, but she didn't get far before he caught up with her and making her stop. "Leave me alone." She growled trying to push past him.

"Not until we talk." He said stubbornly.

Sighing, Stevie dropped to the ground and motioned him to do the same. "We're not doing this." She said motioning back and forth between him and her. "I won't go against my dad."

"But…"

"No, Zander. It's not going to work."

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" He said. She just nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs snuggling them close. "I know... that our parents don't approve…"

"Exactly!"

"Stevie."

"Sorry…"

"We can't just not be together. I've waited long enough to get you to date me and I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon." He grabbed her hands. "I don't see why we can't continue to keep us a secret for now."

Stevie shook her head. "Let's not play Romeo and Juliet."

"Stevie…"

"No," She said before getting up and running off and this time, Zander didn't follow.

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure how many more chapters we have to go, but it shouldn't be many. Please review. I try to reply to all my reviewers, but if I don't get around to you, I am extremely sorry. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Zander knew he had to fix this. He had to get Stevie back and he had no idea what to do. Even though he is a self-proclaimed ladies' man which so far hasn't been proved wrong, He had trouble winning girls back after a break up. He's never really cared to give a big effort towards it, but this time. It was different. He couldn't imagine a life without Stevie. Even if they were just friends, he wouldn't be very happy with it, but it was better than nothing, but Stevie didn't even want to talk to him.

He knew that if he wanted to make this right, there was only one person in the world he could talk to and that's why he was here waiting patiently for her to open the door. He was beyond nervous about her reaction when he tells her that he has been secretly dating her best friend for a month. He knew it wasn't going to be good, but hopefully she didn't take it out on him and not help him.

"Hey, Zander." Kacey smiled after she finally answered the door. "What's up?"

"I need your help." He said cutting to the chase. He needed to do this fast before any more time go by and Stevie moved on to a better, hotter guy.

"Oh, come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside making room for Zander and of course his ukulele which was always with him. "What's up?" She asked after sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Look, you're probably going to hate us..." He trailed off waiting for her reply, but one didn't come. She just looked at him confused and begged him to continue. "A few weeks ago, I asked the most amazing girl I have ever met out on a date and she accepted, but since we didn't know how it would affect things, we kept it a secret, but when we finally decide to tell our families… we have been forbidden to see each other. I wasn't going to let that stop me, but she has…"

"Wait!" Zander's words hit Kacey like a ton of bricks. The secret relationship. The fighting. It didn't take her long to connect the two. Zander was talking about Stevie. The happiness she had for the two only lasted a minute when she realized something. Her friend and best friend has been keeping a secret relationship from her for at least two weeks maybe more. And she was mad. "What!"

Zander jumped up and back across the room. "I know you're mad that we didn't tell you. We wanted to make sure it was real before telling anyone."

"Is it?" Kacey asked trying to calm herself down.

"I think… I love her." Zander whispered falling to his knees.

Kacey ran over to him in shock. The coolest, calmest and most collected guy she knew was torn apart by this. Seeing him like this was killing and there was no way she could be mad right now. "You will get her back. I promise." She whispered as he cried.

~How to Rock~

Stevie knew she had hurt Zander, but she had to. There was no way her dad would ever change his mind and she can't go against him. It was better that they stayed friends if he wanted to. When he first asked her out, they agreed that this wouldn't hurt their friendship if it didn't end well, but it took a whole different turn than they both expected and now she was worried. It was her fault anyways. She was the one who avoided him Monday.

She needed some help and she knew the perfect person. They have been best friends since the third grade and she fully trusted him with anything. Nelson was the one person who knew the most about her and she figured he should know this too. So that's why she was here waiting for him to finish with his after school science club meeting. As she waited, Stevie's mind wondered to that day not too long ago when she first started dating Zander…

"_Hey, Stevie, wait up!" Zander called. _

_Smiling, she stopped in place and waited for him to catch up. "Sorry, I forgot you needed to ask me something." _

"_It's fine," Zander said returning her smile. They walked on in silence for a few minutes before he decided to go ahead. "Look, Stevie… I've been meaning to talk to you about something." _

"_Yeah?" She asked turning her head to face him. _

_Zander crossed his arms and diverted his eyes away from hers. "Do you… know what pages the math homework is?" Mentally slapping himself, he shook his head. "That's not it… why can't I just say it?" He mumbled. _

_Stevie stopped walking and looked at him curiously. "Say what?" It was weird seeing him nervous. He never was and it freaked her out. _

"_I like you. Okay?" He finally managed to get out. _

"_Huh?" _

_Zander shook his head and walked over to her grabbing her hands in his. "I really like you, Stevie and it would be an honor if you would go on a date with me." He said hopefully. _

_It took a minute for Stevie to collect her thoughts, but when she did, she jumped into Zander's arms and nodded. "I would love to!" She smiled. _

_Grinning, Zander kissed her cheek. "That's great." _

After that, the two had decided to keep it a secret for the sake of their friends, but now Stevie didn't think it was such a good idea. If they would have just went out and told their friends and families, her father wouldn't have forbidden it because something wouldn't have happened between her dad and his parents. It was her fault for suggesting it and she felt terrible.

A few minutes later, Nelson finally came out of the room. "Nelson!" She yelled trying to signal him down, but all he did was glare at her and continue on his way leaving Stevie very confused.

_**A/N Hmm… I'm not sure if I 100% love this chapter, but it does show how he asked her out. I wonder what Nelson is up to? **_


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Kevin felt completely left out of the loop when it comes to the personal lives of his band mates and friends. To his credit, he has tried to get them to tell him what was going on. Of course, they flat out denied that anything was happening and he didn't need to worry, but Kevin knew they were lying.

Each and every one of them.

Kacey would try to hide the joy that beamed off her and filled the room as she entered. Kevin knew this was new. Even though she was happy in some way, she was never glowing in happiness. At first she would tell him that nothing special was going on, but after he finally broke her and she explained to him what was going on with her, but had to leave on certain parts that she assured him he would know soon enough.

Now, Stevie and Zander were different. Very different. Every time he would ask any of the two, he would get a fake grin and a lie. A pathetic lie. Kevin then came to the conclusion that something has happened between the two string instrument players. He wasn't stupid. He saw the secret glances from both of them. It was only a matter of time before their secret comes out to the rest of the band and school.

The weirdest person that was keeping something from him was Nelson. His best friend. The guy who even if it's the toughest thing in the world will tell him everything. There had to be something seriously wrong and it pretty much killed Kevin to know he was keeping something that painful from him. They're best friends. They're supposed to help each other out and not let one go through a tough time alone.

"Hey, Gravity do- what's wrong with you?"

Kevin was snapped out of his thoughts by Molly Garfunkel and her very voluminous way of speaking. "Nothing." He growled before slamming his locker and started walking off.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." She said shooing her fellow perfs away and following him. "You could tell me."

"I'd rather not." He said trying to get away from her, but she finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "I know Kacey has been over the moon happy the past few days and Stevie and Zander are in some kind of fight. Let me guess. Nelson isn't around anymore?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Kevin, right? I'm actually genially concerned about you."

"And why is that? You hate Gravity 5."

Molly frowned. "I hate Kacey, Stevie, and the actual band. I have nothing against you, Zander, and Nelson."

Kevin was taken aback by her statement. Did she truly mean it or was she playing him to get to Kacey? Of course, it's not like Kacey and Kevin were dating or even close friends. It was very likely she was playing him, but Kevin decided to talk to her. It's not like he had anyone else to confine in. "Um… can you meet me at Danny Mangos after school?"

~How to Rock~

Stevie had no idea what the problem with Nelson was. Why was he so mad at her? The last she checked; they were still best friends, but that obviously wasn't what he thought anymore. Of course, she had to get to the bottom of this. Fast. So she waited right outside his honors math class. He was defiantly not going to get around her since unlike most classrooms, the honors math class had only one door due to the lack of students participating in the honors class.

So after the bell rang and Nelson made his way out of the crowded classroom, she was there to grab him and pull him off to the side. "What is the matter with you?" He grumbled pushing away from her.

"Matter with me? It's you that I'm worried about!" She snapped. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He rolled his eyes in a way that Stevie has never seen. Nelson had always been a nerdy, but extremely nice and him acting the way he was, worried her.

"Nelson…" Stevie whispered looking him in the eye which she could tell were cold and filled with pain. "What did I do?"

"Secrets kill friendships, Stevie." He simply said before walking off leaving her shocked and broken. Her friendship with Nelson Baxter was officially over as of right now to him at least. She was going to fix it even if he doesn't want to.

~How to Rock~

Zander was pacing back and forth when Stevie ran into the band room with eyes filled with tears. He was about to go comfort her and ask what happened, but it didn't seem right. So instead, he quickly hid in the nearby closet leaving it slightly open so he was able to hear and see everything that went on.

At first, Stevie just stood there and twirled her finger through the curls of her brown hair while she starred off into space. Zander was confused as to why she was doing this. He knew fully well that she hides her emotions until the breaking point. And without a doubt, she was getting close.

"Come out of the closet."

Zander frowned and slowly opened the door and stepped out. "I'll leave."

"No." She simply said still looking off into space.

"Okay," He just stood there awkwardly for what felt like a million years before being pushed to the ground by the weight of Stevie running into his arms. They laid there on the cold; hard floor entangled limbs and her head lying on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears stung her face.

"For what?" He whispered back looking up at the roof. It took everything he had not to kiss her fully on the lips.

She snuggled in closer to him. "We should've…just…" Stevie fell silent which filled the room fairly quickly and only made Zander more uncomfortable. It's not that he didn't mind her being in his arms, but they were broken up and it pained him that he couldn't do anything about it. Also, the longer the silence, the more he thought about what she was about to say before she suddenly stopped.

"Stevie…?" He whispered finally managing to look at her. She had fallen asleep and since he was unable to move without waking her up, He laid there until finally drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N Okay, tots my favorite chapter so far! Review please dear people! It makes me want toupdate more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin smiled as he happily walked into the band room. His talk with Molly surprisingly helped. He explained to her why he was so down and what was happening with the band and what he expected Kacey to be over the top happy with and she listened to him talk for almost two hours. It felt good to be heard and that's all Kevin needed.

Molly was actually nice to him and even gave him her number.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." Molly also told him to sit all of his band members down and talk to them about it and he planned to do so immediately, but there was no one in the room and not one of them would answer their phones.

He then decided to try Zander's cell again. Kevin knew he was rarely without his phone because his mom would freak if it wasn't on him at all times. After a few rings, Kevin heard a soft vibration from the other side of the room. When he went to fine out the source, he saw something shocking.

Stevie, the girl who never cried, the girl who was always looking out for the band, the girl who never shows her emotions, the girl who keeps a lot to herself, had a tear stained face and was asleep in the arms of Zander Robbins.

After contemplating whether or not he should take a picture of them or to just leave it, He decided to take it just in case and then he left them alone.

~How to Rock~

When Stevie first woke up, she didn't know where she was. It wasn't until she saw Zander asleep wither snuggled up in his arms that she remembered what happened. After Nelson had completely downgraded their friendship, she had gone to the band room to clear her head. At first, she was unaware Zander was in the closet, but after the room fell into complete silence, she could hear his breathing like she could now. Slow and faint.

Not wanting to wake him up, Stevie slowly crawled out of his grasp and quietly walked out of the room to the star filled outdoors. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost ten at night. "Crap…" She mumbled under her breath as she took out her cell phone ready to call her mom.

"Need a ride?"

Stevie turned around and frowned at the sleepy looking ukulele player. "We aren't allowed to have any contact remember? My dad would kill us if he had seen us like we just were."

"Cuddling?"

"Exactly."

Zander walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Look, I don't know about you, but… I know how I feel and I want you back in my life. No, I need you back. Even if it's only as friends, I just can't go on like this."

"Zander…"

"Stevie…"

They were silent for a few minutes before Stevie smiled. "So friend, can you give me a ride?"

"Of course!" Zander grinned before pulling her towards his jeep.

~How to Rock~

Kacey knew two things. One was that Zander was unconditionally in love with her best friend and the second was that he would do anything to get her back even ask her for help which was a major improvement than him trying to do it himself.

So when she got a text from him at around eleven at night, she was ecstatic. Zander had managed to get Stevie to be his friend again which was the first part in their plan. The next was to actually get them back as a couple again which Kacey knew she could pull off with easy. That is if she knew Stevie as well as she thought she did.

Her plan consisted of a ukulele, two sets of angry parents, a group of friends, and a song that Zander is the middle of writing. He hasn't let her read it yet, but she knew not to bug him. It was a delicate subject. She would just have to wait for that night.

"Nelson, come here." She said when she spotted the boy walking down the hallway the next morning.

Rolling his eyes, Nelson made his way to the preppy teen. "What?"

Kacey was shocked by his attitude. He was never like this even when something bad happened to the band. Nelson Baxter was always in a good mood. It's what made him the loveable guy he was. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that all my friends are lying to me and I just got my heart stepped on by the girl I've had a crush on since forever, I'm peachy." He mumbled.

"You finally asked Grace out? I was sure she would say yes!" Kacey said the last part mainly to herself.

Nelson looked at her confused. "Grace? W-what…? I haven't had a crush on her since sophomore year." He said which made Kacey stop the dramatic mumbles coming from her.

"What do you mean it's not Grace?"

"I just don't like her anymore." Nelson shrugged. "What do you want? I really should get to class."

"Class doesn't start for ten minutes."

"It's a long walk."

"It's next door." Kacey narrowed her eyes. "Who crushed your heart?"

Nelson huffed and walked over to a nearby bench. After sitting down, he motioned for Kacey to do the same. "Did you know that Stevie and Zander are dating?"

"H-how did you know that?" Kacey whispered.

"I figured it out. How did you know it?"

"Zander told me after they broke up."

Nelson's eyes widened. "They broke up?"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Kacey questioned. She figured Nelson would have known a long time again, but he nodded.

"I figured they were dating, but…" Nelson frowned and jumped up. "Crap…"

"What?"

"Stevie came to me and I pushed her away. I have to fix it." He explained before running off.

Kacey shook her head. He was definitely not the same and she planned on fixing that as soon as she's finish with Zander and Stevie.

_**A/N Hey Zeviens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we are reaching the climax of the story so stay tuned! Oh and you guys see that EPIC new review button? He likes to be pressed. ;) **_

_**Love ya'll! Oh yeah! Follow me on twitter. The link s on my profile! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up the next morning feeling better than she has been in weeks. She had finally reconciled with Zander and was happy about putting the past behind them. Even if it meant they had to start back over again. But first they needed to get past the awkward part again which wasn't a major issue the first time they meet.

Chuckling, she thought back to when and how she met him.

_Before she could reach the last turn, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby dark room. As soon as she came back to her senses, she elbowed the kidnapper in the stomach and pushed away. "Wait! I didn't mean to scare you."_

_Stevie stopped and turned the lights on. There stood a boy with neat, brown hair and some of the most gorgeous brown eyes Stevie has ever seen. "Who are you and why did you pull me into this room?"_

_"I'm Zander Robbins and Uh… I need your help…" He blushed looking away from her._

_"And you decided the best way to get that was to attack me?" She asked not very pleased with this random guy._

_He narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm new here and need some help."_

_"Oh… a new guy… isn't you supposed to be already at the assembly?"_

_He nodded. "That's why I need your help. I need to make a name for myself and since you're the one running it and I know you can play the bass…"_

_"Wait! How do you know me and how do you know I can play?" Stevie asked feeling more and more uncomfortable._

_"Well, the principle told us about you, Stevie, and I heard you play while waiting for my schedule. You're really good." Zander said flashing her smiled before continuing. "Like I said, I need to make a name for myself and you're the perfect person to help me."_

She helped him make a name for himself and that's when they started Gravity 4, now Gravity 5. They've been friends ever since and she knew that dating would complicate things, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Stevie!"

Smiling, Stevie greeted her friend with a one arm hug before swinging her backpack on her shoulders. "Hey, Kac. What's up?"

"What's up? Really! I heard about you and Zander!" The singer squealed and started jumping up and down in her high heel shoes which always made Stevie a little jealous. She couldn't even walk a step in flats without almost falling.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "We're only friends."

"I know _that_." She said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Then what?"

Kacey pulled her over to the fountain and forced her to sit down making Stevie almost fall. "Look, I know you don't want to be 'Just friends' with Zander."

"We tried the relationship thing. It didn't work." Stevie replied. "You already know that though."

"Um, you guys are back together, right?" Kacey asked sitting down next to her.

Stevie eyes widened and she shook her head instantly. "No! Who told you that?"

"What? I saw this and assumed you and Zander got back together and well…" Kacey trailed off as she handed Stevie the picture. "I thought Zander would tell me when he got here."

"But… Oh my…" Stevie jumped up and ripped the paper up. "That is not what it looks like!" She said after throwing the pieces of paper away. "Zander and I… we didn't… I'm not going to…"

"Stevie, Stevie, calm down." Kacey gathered the almost in tears girl in her arms. "I get. You guys were just sleeping. I never even thought of that." She reassured.

Stevie wrapped her arms around her friend and buried herself in Kacey's grasp. "But… there is very… inappropriate people here… they will…"

"Look, both of you were fully clothed. It'll be fine."

Stevie shook her head. "I was sad and Zander comforted me. I feel asleep."

"I know." Kacey frowned, patting the top of Stevie's head.

After a few minutes, Stevie pulled away from her and wrapped herself in her arms. "Molly…"

"What?"

"Molly did this. I just know it." Stevie said. "She is truly evil."

Kacey shook her head. She wanted to believe that it Molly, but she couldn't ignore the facts. "She couldn't have. The only people with keys to the band room are us."

"And we were away from any window…" Stevie was already in his arms before he could finish. "It must have been an inside job." Zander finished.

Stevie shook her head. "Not possible."

"You have been fighting with Nelson." Zander said recalling the conversation they had last night.

"He wouldn't do that. It's _Nelson_." Stevie said before realizing she was still clutched to Zander. She awkwardly let go of him and stepped back.

"He has been acting differently. I talked to him this morning." Kacey added. "But I agree. He still wouldn't do that."

"Then who?" Stevie asked. "The only person left is…"

"Kevin,"

The three exchanged looks before rushing off.

~How to Rock~

"I'm so dead." He mumbled as he took down the last of the pictures in the cafeteria which equaled to almost two hundred. "I can't believe I trusted her…"

"Kevin!"

He cringed as he heard three angry yelling at him. He knew that he could try to make a run for it, but Zander was on the cross country team (not that he was any good). He also had to talk to them sometime.

"Zander, Stevie, Kacey." He grinned nervously while turning to face them. It didn't take long for their angry looks to break him. "I didn't mean too…"

"Trust Molly? That's the stupidest thing you could do!" Kacey screamed.

Kevin's head snapped up. "Oh like _you _haven't trusted Molly before? Come on, Kacey. You trusted her just recently and we still let you in Gravity 5."

"I-,"

"You can't judge what I did, Kacey. Neither can you Stevie."

Stevie looked at him confused. "I'm not judging you. I haven't forgotten my mistake."

"Good,"

"Can we all just sit down and talk about this?" Zander asked. After getting nods from all of them and making them sit at the closest table, he spoke up. "Why'd you do it?"

Kevin shrugged. "I needed a friend and you guys were too busy."

"I would've listened…"

"No, no you wouldn't have Kacey. I tried talking to you." Kevin mumbled as he made it his job to watch his feet.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." Stevie said grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. "But why'd you give her the picture?"

"I didn't give it to her. I showed it, but then I locked my phone and locked it in my locker." He explained.

"…and why don't you take your phone home?" Zander asked.

Kevin shrugged. "My parents are over-protective. They'll read my texts."

"But they wouldn't just take it out of your hands would they?"

"Sometimes they do, but mostly they wait until I'm not around."

"That's cra-," Zander was cut off by Stevie's hand covering his mouth.

"Okay, so she did do it, but you took the picture." Stevie stated.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"It's all good." Stevie grinned before pulling him into a hug. "Next time. Come to me."

"I will." Kevin reassured her.

"Now, that we have all of this settled. How about we go finish destroying those pictures?" Kacey suggested.

Stevie just shrugged. "Why worry about them? We know what really happened." She then turned to Zander. "Besides, maybe it isn't a bad thing."

"Not following." Zander looked confused at his friend.

"Never mind," She chuckled as the bell rang. "We should get going."

Kevin, Kacey, and Zander nodded and stood up. "We should practice after school today." Kacey told them before they went their separate ways.

~How to Rock~

"Nelson,"

"Would people stop calling for me?" The said person questioned angrily before he saw who it was. "Stevie, it's you!" He practically ran over to the girl and gathered her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Stevie nodded. "I'm sorry too. I should've told you."

"I get that you didn't."

"But I should have."

Nelson shook his head. "I should've listened when you were going to."

"Cool?"

"Cosome!" Nelson grinned, giving her a fist bump.

Stevie laughed. "You are defiantly yourself again."

"Which is a good thing?"

"Defiantly,"

As the seconds ticked by, Nelson grew more and more anxious and Stevie knew why. "Put it in the notebook." She chuckled as he pulled the tiny notebook out of his back pocket. "I can't believe you still do that."

"It's my thing."

"Okay, Nelson, Okay."

_**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which is the LONGEST and it isn't that long. I just can't seem to make a longer one. Sigh. So next chapter is probably the last and it will include a preview of the next story I will be starting as soon as this one is done so stay tuned for it! But in the meantime… review! I love those!**_

_**Don't forget to follow me via twitter! I don't bite. :) **_

_**Oh and for more of the flashback read my story 'Dancing Circles'. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Who else thinks Mulan is gorgeous? She was very well drawn. Defiantly the most pretty of Disney characters. **_

As Kacey made her way up the steps leading to Stevie's house, she thought up a plan on how to get Mr. and Mrs. Baskara to agree to come with her. She couldn't say someone was hurt because the police or the hospital will get into it. It wasn't hard to decide something after

"Kacey, Stevie's not home." Mrs. Baskara said when she opened the door.

"I know, Ma'am, but I need you and your husband to come with me." She said flashing a teethy smile.

Mrs. Baskara looked at Kacey confused and so it didn't surprise the younger girl when she said. "For what? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's for Stevie."

"What about my daughter?"

Kacey frowned. "She's been down in the dumps lately so we thought it would be nice to throw her a little party."

"Aren't you a good friend." She smiled. "But why would you want old bags like us there?"

"Stevie wants you there. Please come."

Mrs. Baskara nodded. ""I'll go get my husband."

"It's in the band room at the school. We'll be there now and waiting."

Smiling, Cindy said goodbye to Kacey and closed the door. She had to find a way to get her husband out of bed and to that school. She knew it wasn't because Stevie has been having a bad couple of weeks. It's a plot to get Stevie and Zander back together. She might be old, but she isn't blind.

~How to Rock~

Zander was beyond nervous. He has never actually serenaded a person before and he could only think of the worst possible outcome. She would turn him down. Again. Which was the last thing he wants. "What if she doesn't take me back?" He mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in the band room.

"She will, Zan." Kevin said not taking his eyes off his video game.

Nelson nodded. "Yeah, now you need to chill. Come play Furious Pigeons 3 with us." He held up an extra game system, but it was shoved away by Zander.

"I can't. I have to practice." He said grabbing his ukulele and strumming the first few notes before someone grabbed it out of his hands.

"You need to chill." Nelson repeated, putting the game system in Zander's hand.

Zander just tossed the game on the couch and sat down on the old chair. He buried his face in his hands before running them up his face; combing his hair back. "I need her to like it."

"It's a great song, Zander. She'll love it." Kevin reassured him still playing his game.

"Off now." Kacey ordered Kevin as she walked into the room. "Stevie and her parents will be here any minute. Zander, what about you?"

"My mom is on her way. She had to pick up my sister from daycare." He told her grabbing his ukulele and running through the song again.

"Good," Kacey grinned. "She'll love it."

Zander shrugged. "That's what everyone keeps saying, but… I just hope it helps."

"It will." Kacey gave Zander a small hug before checking the time on her watch. "They should be here… now." As soon as she finished two car doors closed and they all could hear an argument blooming outside. "Great…" She mumbled before storming outside to break it up and get them to come in peacefully.

As she did so, Zander stood on the small stage and got ready to start.

"Dad, stop! We're here to have a good time." He heard Stevie moan as she opened the door. "Where is everyone?"

"It's just us." Kacey told her motioning to the people in the room.

"Oh, okay." She gave Zander a little wave before squeezing in between her dad and Nelson.

The room was silent for a while until Zander cleared his throat making everyone look towards him. "I know you guys don't like each other." He said pointing to his mother and Stevie's dad. "But I really like her." He continued pointing to Stevie who was now standing next to her dad shaking her head. "And I tried to do what you asked. I tried to stay away from her, but I just can't."

"Zander, get off the stage." Stevie snapped.

"No," He snapped back before his smile returned to his face and he continued. "and I want to…" Zander then started playing his ukulele and humming softly.

"_You said you loved me, girl. _

_But when things got tough,_

_You gave up_

_Up, up , up, up _

_Oh_

_You said this couldn't happen again. _

_But I know, _

_That you still want me as much as I want you, baby. _

_So please let me love you. _

_Please let me hold you. _

_Please let me be there when you need someone to love on. _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Please…" _Zander trailed off coming to the end of his song which wasn't his best, but he hoped got the point across.

"Zander, we…"

"Will be going on a date tomorrow night." Mr. Baskara said interrupting his daughter.

Smiling, Zander hopped off the stage and grabbed Stevie up in his arms. He was about to kiss her, but thought otherwise with her father standing there. He didn't want to take any chances. "Thank you, sir."

"I can see that you really care about my daughter."

The boy nodded. "Very much."

"Good," Mr. Baskara said which made the room go silent. "Well, talk to her." He urged after a while.

Zander nodded and started to leave Stevie out of the room. "Wait, Zander, I haven't agreed to this." His mother called, making him stop and turn to her with begging eyes.

"Mom…"

"Listen, I'm sorry, Stevie for everything. I was mad and shouldn't have judged you based on what happened between me and your father." She explained.

"What did happen?" Stevie asked.

She shook her head. "It was a total misunderstanding. We shouldn't bring it back up."

"Understood." Stevie chuckled.

"So… mom… can we…?" Zander stuttered.

"Oh! Of course!" Mrs. Robbins said shooing them out the door.

~How to Rock~

"So…?" Zander asked after they got out in the hallway. "You willing to take me back?"

Stevie shrugged. "Depends…"

"On what?"

Rolling her eyes, she pointed at the door. "What's up with you and Kacey?"

"Not following." He said confused.

"You guys have been sneaking off together and uh…" She stopped, feeling stupid that she even thought it was a possibility for him to be dating Kacey. "Never mind." She chuckled.

"Okay then… well since we're alone…" He was cut off by Stevie's lips colliding with his. They shared a long kiss before they both needed some air.

As they parted, Zander traced his fingers across her swollen lips and smiled. "It's funny how things turn out." He said running his other hand through her brown curls.

"I got my fairytale ending." She grinned. "And it wasn't like that stupid play we're reading in English."

He shook his head. "You really hate Romeo and Juliet, don't you?"

"Very much."

"Well, I can tell you one thing that's true about it."

Stevie looked up at him confused. "What?"

"It's not hard to fall in love in only three days." He whispered before grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek softly. "Tomorrow, night?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow,"

_**A/N I'm literally in tears. It's been such a great journey writing this story. I love each and every one of you and your reviews! They made me so inspired! Seriously… I'm like soo… more than 50 reviews… I'm completely shocked that you all liked this soo much. Ugh! You guys are amazing! **_

_**Okay so I would like to give you all a preview type thing of the next story I'm going to be working on and should be published sometime next week! I'm super excited for this and a special thanks to ZevieObseesed2012 for helping me pick which one I wanted to do.**_

_Name: Over Time_

_Summary: After 25 year old Zander's music career goes down the drain due to bad publicity, He moves back to sunny Las Angles, California where he expects everything to be the same. Will the love of his life still be waiting? Will his friends still want him around? _

_**So…? Review and tell me what you think! Like I said, I love you all! 3**_


End file.
